Never Too Late For Love
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: I have fallen in love with you, Tony DiNozzo . . . and now you will probably never know.
1. Mondays

_Chapter 1-Mondays_

Monday. _Just another, boring, average, Monday full of paperwork and cold cases_, Tony thought as he rode up in the elevator. As he walked into the bullpen, he noticed the time: 0743. _Crap, I'm late again._ "Morning, Ziva, Probie." "Morning, Tony." Ziva. He looked up as he heard her voice. Her sweet, soothing, calm voice. _Wow. She looks extra hot today. Way hotter than normal. What is it? Her hair? Her clothes? Whatever it is, I like it!_ "Looks like another day of cold case files." "Sure does." "DiNozzo." "Boss." "What you staring at?" "Oh, nothing, Boss. Getting back to work now, Boss." After a long morning, Tony was hungry. Very hungry. "Probie. Ziva and I are gonna grab some lunch. You want something or not?" "Uh, thanks, Tony, but Abs and I are going to lunch." Tony was already at the elevator before Ziva could react. She grabbed her jacket and caught him just before the elevator arrived. They got in the elevator and Ziva pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor. The ride downstairs was silent. Tony just stared at Ziva. He couldn't stop thinking about her since he had left her in Israel last summer. It had almost been a year since he had told Saleem that if he could, he would drag her back in a heartbeat; he couldn't live without her. _God, Tony, just tell her already. You know it. You know that you love her. Heck, the whole agency knows. Well, at least, Gibbs and McGee and Abby know. Vance and Ducky, not so sure. Maybe Ducky. Ok, who cares? You love her and that's all that matters. Just come right out and say it. She needs to know how you feel about her._ "Tony . . . are you coming?" "Huh, um what? Yeah I'm coming. Sorry."

_What is up with him today? Being late, I can understand, but spacing out, staring, __**and**__ offering McGee lunch, I mean come on, this is Tony we are talking about! He has been staring at me for the past week. Not even looking at the other girls who pass by. That is not Tony. Maybe he's changed . . . for the better. Wait, what am I saying? This is Tony! He will never change . . . no matter how much I want him to. _Tony and Ziva made there way back to the car, McGee and Gibbs' coffee in hand. The silence inside the midnight blue Dodge Charger had been becoming more and more awkward. "Tony . . . is something wrong? I mean, well. . . you have not been yourself lately." "Come on Zee, everything is fine." "Pull over." "Why--," "Tony," She shot him a do-it-now look. "Ok, fine. Now what is it, Ziva? We really need to be getting back now." "Tony . . . there is something I need to tell you." "Well, what you waiting for, Zee?" "Tony--," Glass shattered, and the sound of three gun shots rang out as Tony reached for his own weapon. His entire life flashed before his eyes. He soon felt something warm and sticky on his hand. _Ziva._ She had been hit. "Ziva, can you hear me? ZIVA!" "Tony, I . . . call . . . call Gibbs." "Hold on Ziva, the paramedics are on the way, along with Gibbs and the team. You are going to be fine. I won't let you die, Ziva." He looked at Ziva like he had for almost six years now, only with more love than ever. Her arm was red with blood, along with the seat and he was sure that Gibbs and McGee would no longer want their coffee. _Tony. TONY! Oh god, please don't let me die. I never got a chance to tell him . . . that I love him. I have fallen in love with you, Tony DiNozzo . . . and you will probably never know._


	2. Waiting

**A/N: Ok here is the second chapter of my second FanFic! Enjoy! Read and Review, I beg you and if you are a reader of my other story . . . I will update tomorrow, I PROMISE! Please put away your torches and pitch forks or else there will be no more from me, and we don't want that now do we? Anyways, enjoy and knock yourselves out with that little review/comment button at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

_Chapter 2-Waiting_

_Waiting. I hate waiting . . . especially at hospitals. God, I hate them, too. I also hate the fact that I was too scared to tell Ziva that I love her. . . and now, I might not even get the chance. I can be such an ass sometimes. Last summer, I promised myself that I wouldn't let her go again, if I ever got the chance; I got the chance, and I--- _"Is there a Tony DiNozzo here?" "I'm Tony DiNozzo. Is there something wrong, Doctor?" "A Miss Ziva David is asking for you." "It's _David._" "Right. Come with me, please." _Ziva._ Tony stood in the doorway of her hospital room in awe. Tubes were coming and going from everywhere and there were so many machines beeping and little lights flashing._ This is why I hate hospitals. All the beeping and flashing lights and tubes and sick people and blood. Lots and lots of blood. The smell of clean. God, how I hate hospitals. _"Ziva." "Tony?" She was happy to see him, obviously, bythe tone of voice. It was raspy and cold. "Shhh, Ziva, I'm here now. Everything is fine, now." "What happened?" "Honestly, Zee, I really don't know. Someone shot at us, I guess. Gibbs and –," "ZIVA!" Tony turned to see a flash of red and black as Abby rushed into the room. He grabbed her arm, "Abs, calm down. Don't smush her. Be **gentle**." "Ok, Tony, I promise. I don't want to break Ziva, it's just that I'm so happy she's ok, that's all." "Yeah, believe me Abs, I know."

_Tony. Where's Tony? Where am I? What happened? All I remember . . . need to tell him. Before it's too late. _"Abby, it's nice to see you, too." "How you feeling, Ziva?" "Probie, I thought that you were supposed to be –," "With me, DiNozzo?" "Uh, yeah, Boss." "I'm ok, McGee. Thank you." "Hey Abby, do you think that you could get me something to drink? Please?" "Yeah, sure. Come on, Tim." Checking to make sure that Gibbs wasn't close enough to her room and that Abby and McGee had for sure left, she was alone with Tony. "Tony," "Zee, there's something I need to tell you. But since you asked first, you go ahead." "I . . . I am . . . I . . . Tony, I –," Tony cut her off. He took her hand and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Ziva," he breathed. "Tony, I . . . I love you, too." _Finally. Since the first day she came to NCIS, he has looked at her when she was not looking. When his car blew up, she almost cried; she couldn't think of anything but him; it was in her eyes. When we left Israel last summer, he wanted to kill himself; he was never going to see her again. I hate waiting . . . especially when you are waiting for something that they themselves cannot seem to realize that they are waiting for, too. _Gibbs watched from across the hallway, let out a sigh of relief and chuckled to himself.


	3. Never Let Go

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapters but . . . well it is Sunday night and I have like 2 weeks of class left and don't have a lot of time on my hands. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I am balancing two NCIS stories and another story along with finals coming up! Fun, bucketloads of fun! I can't wait for Tuesday's episode . . . even though I won't be able to see it until CBS posts it online on Wednesday! UHHHG! I hate when school schedules stuff on Tuesdays! Anyway, enjoy and please REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3-Never Let Go_

_Searching. Waiting. Answers. Dead ends. A day full of dead ends and waiting and searching for answers. And don't forget paperwork; lots and lots of paperwork. God, a day full of everything that I hate. Except Ziva. The one thing that brings happiness to me anymore. She is all that I have and now . . . I'll never let go. Now that I have her, I will keep her safe in my hands . . . and never ever let go._ Tony sat outside Ziva's hospital room after a long day of no progress, whatsoever. He ran his hands through his hair as someone sat down beside him. "Mr. DiNozzo." "How is she?" "Miss . . . _David_ is stable. The doctor would like her to stay one more night for observation." "Thank you." "For what, Mr. DiNozzo?" "Oh, nothing, it's just, well, that's about the only good news I've gotten all day." The nurse nodded and then retreated. "Tony?" He turned his head. "Jeanne?" "How is she?" "How did you know?" "I saw them bring her in yesterday." "She can go home tomorrow." "How did this happen, Tony?" "We went to get some lunch and we were on our way back to the office when . . ." His voice trailed off, "She was shot; bullet skinned her left lung." He said blankly. Jeanne sat down beside Tony. "Who . . . who did this to her? Were they trying to hit you . . . or her . . . or both of you?" "I don't know. Gibbs and the rest of the team are working on that. It's been a long day; I really don't want to talk about it." "You really love her don't you, Tony?" He turned to her. "How . . . how did you know?" "It was in your eyes. That day, when your car exploded, and you told me the truth . . . about my father; I could tell." "Jeanne . . . I am sorry—," "No, Tony; don't be. Believe me; after you broke it off, I realized that I really didn't love you; it wasn't meant to be." Tony turned toward Ziva's room; she was awake again. "Go. I've got to get going anyway. Behave yourself, Tony." "Thanks, Jeanne. I will. Night." "Night."

_All these years, we have been searching; searching for 'the one'. He finally thought that he had found her; I was devastated. I thought that we could never be. I thought that I had finally found 'the one'. He was crushed. He was protecting me from something that I couldn't see. I let him go. He saved me from fate. I held on to him . . . I will never let go._


	4. To Be With You

**_Just to be clear with everyone, everything in this chapter past the first line break is a flashback to last summer after Team Gibbs left Tel Aviv without Ziva!_**

**A/N: Ok so who watched Tuesday's epic episode? Holy crap, I know what you are all thinking but remember last season, how SB lead us to believe something totally different than what actually happened; well that's what he is doing AGAIN! UHHHHHHHGGG! I can't wait until next week! Excited but sad because it's the last new episode until September! I think that I actually might die over the summer, although, it is an opportunity to catch up on Seasons 3-6 though! I am very behind! Anyways, enjoy and as always, you are very welcome to review!**

**Erin**

**PS: The song(in bold) is To Be With You by David Archuleta  
**

_

* * *

Chapter 4-To Be With You_

As Tony watched the sun rise outside Ziva's hospital room window, he thought back to last summer. How every morning, after returning from Israel, he would arrive at NCIS just before sunrise. He would sit at his desk and watch the sun as it greeted a new day; one more day without her.

* * *

_Crap, I'm late. Who cares? What do I have to look forward to anymore?_ Now that Ziva was back in Tel Aviv, his world seemed to have come to a standstill. He was late more often then usual; he was even being nice to McGee. Gibbs had seemed to be picking up on this but never said anything. He assumed that Tony could deal with it himself; after all, he is a grown man . . . sort of. He would sit at his desk (not too many cases to solve after Israel), usually doing paperwork. _God, I hate paperwork. Come on you stupid phone ring already so I can get out of here. Maybe Ziva will call today . . . tell me that she is coming home. Ziva . . . God, how stupid was I? The love of my life has been right in front of me for the past five years . . . I let her go. God, Ziva, I just want to be with you;_

He would sit at home, beer in hand, television on some National Geographic thing or something boring like that. He would switch it off and then turn on the stereo. He only listens to songs that remind him of her or ones that explain his feelings in a way that he can't.

**I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall  
I keep holding out, for what, I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you**

**So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
**

**And I can't imagine two worlds spinning' apart  
Come together eventually...  
And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be...  
**

**Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Oh...Oh, to be with you...  
Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinning' apart**

**Come together eventually.**

**And when you're standing' here in front of me,  
that's when I know that God does exist.**

**'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.

* * *

**This is how he felt, every day, every night, all the time, until the day that he brought Ziva home. Tony was not Tony. He longed for her, his heart ached for her. _What I wouldn't give to be with you, Ziva. If I could drag you back, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I can't live without you. I dream about you, my heart aches for you, every waking moment of every day that I spend without you. All I wish is that you are ok, and that I could see you one last time . . . to tell you that I love you, Ziva David; I really, truly love you, with all my heart and my soul, and all I want is to be with you._

Tony read to himself from his computer screen. He wished he had some way that he could send this. An address, or a phone number, so he could at least tell her before it was too late. Tony heard Gibbs arrive in the elevator and quickly saved the email and closed his inbox.


	5. Home

**Ok so the season finale was like amazing! Rule #51 . . . what did he mean by it? Was it about Rule #13- Never, Ever involve a lawyer or was it about him thinking that he is a good cop? Who knows? We'll have to wait until September to find out I guess (curse season finales!) Tomorrow is the last day of finals (thank goodness!) so I should get those creative juices flowing again sometime next week . . . the chapters won't be as crappy, I promise! Just let me know what you think of this chapter! Now enough rambling . . . on with the show!

* * *

**_Chapter 5-Home_

"Can she go home today, Doc?" "Yes, sir. I think she could be released this afternoon. She will not need to return to work for at least another month to make sure that her lung has properly healed." "Thanks, Doc." "Anytime." The young doctor walked off. Gibbs turned around, almost spilling his coffee cup's contents all over Tony's brand new Armani jacket. "Whoa, sorry Boss. Hey, can Ziva go home soon?" "This afternoon." Tony began to walk off; "DiNozzo!" "Yeah, Boss?" "You stay with her; don't let her out of your site, you got that?" "Yes, Boss. Can I—," "Go get your girl, DiNozzo." Tony grinned. _Finally, I can take my girl home. How did Gibbs know anyway? Well, it doesn't matter, he was going to find out eventually._ "And, DiNozzo," Gibbs took a step closer to Tony; "if you hurt her, you will answer to me, and only to me. You got that? Protect her, Tony." "Got it Boss," he said as he grinned and walked, or more like skipped, to Ziva's room to tell her the good news.

_Finally, I'm going home. Home, with him. The two of us, together, alone, at last. Oh how I've waited for this day to come. I will not be back in the field for awhile though, and I'm bummed about that but other than that, I'm grateful just to be going home. I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm finally, going home._

"Tony, really, I'm fine." It was about five o'clock in the afternoon and Tony had insisted that he stay the night with her, just in case. "No you're not, Ziva. You just got home from the hospital after a near-fatal accident and therefore, you are not fine." "If you would like to stay, you may." _Tony, please stay. I do not wish to be alone. Especially after being shot at . . . probably a plot of my father's. _"Just for tonight, Ziva. I'll be out of your way tomorrow." She nodded as she began to go retrieve some blankets for Tony, but Tony held her back. "Come here, Zee." He kissed her. "I love you so much, Ziva. I am always here for you no matter what, you know that." "Yes, I do, Tony. Thank you." She kissed him back. That kiss seemed to last a lifetime; their first real kiss. "I love you, Tony DiNozzo." She smiled and continued on her quest for a blanket or two.

_How could I have been so stupid? The woman I've been looking for has been right her in front of me all along; at least I finally realized that. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her with all my heart and soul; she loves me as well, and that's all that matters. Gibbs, well, I don't care about his stupid rules, and frankly, I don't think he cares about his very special, sacred Rule #12; I don't even understand why he has that rule. That is why he added a new rule; Rule #51: Sometime—you're wrong._


	6. Believe

A/N: Okay so yes it has been a few days since I've updated, I know, but I do have a life you know! I don't spend my whole entire day on my computer waiting for an idea to just hit me . . . I literally just wrote this chapter! Anyways, thank you reviewers who have been with me all the way through! I love you all! Now here is the next chapter! Enjoy and read and review . . . please . . . you can get yourself a virtual probie snack . . . and maybe, if it is an extra special review, I'll let you get it from the famous DiNozzo stash! By the way, they lyrics, which are in bold, are from Believe by Josh Groban! And yes, I know that it is a holiday song from the Polar Express!

* * *

_Chapter 6-Believe_

_**Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe.**_

_Tony. What would I do without you? Ever since I came to NCIS, you have made me laugh. You were there for me, even when I thought I didn't need you to be; you've always had my back. You have always put your life before mine, no matter what; although you were still senior field agent, it was something more than just your job. After you killed Michael, I wanted to put a bullet through your chest; but I didn't. Something stopped me. I couldn't trust you; everyone I had trusted, had died, right before my eyes and I couldn't risk that with you. I believed that you were something more than my partner; my friend. I kept on believing; that is what kept me going; in Somalia; the only thing that was worth living for; you._

_Wow. What a night; the first night in a long time that I've actually not been drunk; I actually go a good night's sleep. Wait, where am I? Right, I'm at Ziva's place; spent the night to make sure she was going to be alright. What time is it? Dang, how long have I been asleep? It's only 2:30 in the morning? Where is Ziva?_

Tony got up off the couch in Ziva's living room and padded into the hallway. _Bathroom, guestroom, closet, ah, here we go: Ziva's room. _He walked over to her side and switched off the lamp; she had stayed up late reading. After placing the book to the side, he pulled the blanket over her carefully; after all, she was still recovering after nearly dying from a gunshot wound. Tony turned on his heels and headed for the bedroom door. "Tony?" "Ziva, you need your rest." "No, don't leave." "I'm not going anywhere Ziva; not if you don't want me to." "I don't want you to, Tony; I do not want to be alone." "It's ok, sweet cheeks, I'm right here." Tony returned to her bedside. Ziva moved over, allowing him to sit on the edge of the bed. "You really need to go to sleep, Ziva. You are banged up pretty bad." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Zee. I'll be right here if you need me." Tony said as he sat down in a chair beside Ziva's bed. "There is room up here, Tony. You have been sleeping in a hospital chair for the past three days, now come on. We are adults here, and I do not have cooties." "Ok, Ziva. Just for tonight." "Thank you, Tony. For staying with me." "No problem, Zee-vah." Ziva let out a little chuckle. "Goodnight Tony." "Night, sweet cheeks."

_It has been a long time since I have felt this way; safe and secure. I could get used to this: Tony being right beside me, not leaving me in my time of need. He is here for me, no matter what; just like he always has been. I just didn't look deep enough; I didn't look past all the girls and one night stands and all of the jokes to see this sweet and compassionate side of him. Tony DiNozzo. A very catchy name; has that nice ring to it. Wait, Tony and __**Ziva **__DiNozzo. Ok, don't get ahead of yourself; maybe one day. All you have to do is believe._

_**Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside. And give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe.**_

_When I was in Somalia, he is the one who kept me believing; no all I have to do is give my dreams the wings to fly and just believe in them; they might come true. My last one did._


	7. I Hear What You Say And What You Don't

Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I've updated so don't kill me or there won't be any more . . . okay guys, calm down. Anyways, I've been really busy and I just wrote this; it just came to me like those random chapters do. So here you go . . . hope you enjoy it! Please review . . . it makes my day! And I know a lot of you out there read my story but don't review . . . I can just go look at the stats to see that . . . very obvious. Reviews make young authors' day so please, I beg you, review and you can have a virtual probie snack and a Caf-Pow! Okay enough of my rambling for now. On with the show!

* * *

_Chapter 7- I Hear What You Say . . . And What You Don't_

_I hear what you say and what you don't. You may not want anyone to know how much you are hurting on the inside, but I still hear you; I hear your pain and your fear. It's like rain on the roof; the beating of a heart; it's indefinite, but I still hear it. You try to hide behind your mask of power and pride, but I still see the truth. You are hurt and you think that if you show pain or suffering, that it makes you weak. No, that's not true. All it shows is that you are human; a true American._

"Tony?" "Yes. Good afternoon." "Wait, what time is it?" "12:30. You were really tired." "I guess so." She yawned and walked over to Tony, who was sitting on the couch, channel flipping. As he looked over at her, all he could do was stare. "What?" "Oh, nothing, it's just . . . well—," "Well, what? Do I not have clothes on or something, Tony?" "No, it's not that, it's just you look so . . . so beautiful." "Thank you, Tony." She sat down next to Tony on the couch and Tony put his arm around her, as gently as he possibly could. "How you feeling?" "I am alright. My medications keep most of the pain away." "I can't believe I let this happen." Ziva shrugged him off and turned to him, sporting a very puzzled and surprised look. "Tony, this was not your fault. It was no one's fault." Tony sighed and was about to come up with another way why this was all his fault when Ziva took his hand. "Look at me, Tony. I'm right here; I'm alive and well, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You have always had my back; you have always . . . you have always had my back," she whispered. "I didn't want anything to happen to you, Zee. Now, nothing ever will. I promise." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "So, are you hungry?" "Yes; very." "Well, I can make something or we can go out to eat or we can order something; whatever you want." "Chinese." "Your wish is my command, madam." He said as he stood up and bowed down to Ziva. Tony took her hand and helped her up off the couch. "I'm going to go take a shower; I may need some help with this though." She motioned to her bandages around her abdomen. "I'm here to help." Tony shot her the genuine DiNozzo 100-watt grin. "Thank you, Tony.

About an hour and a half later, they had finished their food and Ziva's hair was still wet from her shower. Tony could tell that there was something wrong. Her mask was, as it always had been, on her face, masking the true emotions hidden within. "Ziva." "Yes?" "Is everything okay?" "Other than the fact that I literally dodged a bullet and it still hit me, then no there isn't. Why do you ask?" "Well, you say that, but ever since you came back from Somalia, you haven't been yourself." "Really, Tony, everything is fine." She got up from the table and started for her bedroom. Tony caught up with her and blocked her way. "Tony, can you move please." "Tell me what is bothering you, Ziva." "There is nothing wrong. Now move." "No." "Why do you insist that there is something wrong, Tony?" "Because I know you." "Please, Tony. Move." "Ok, but you asked for it." He picked her up bridal style and took her over to the couch. "You may hide your fear and pain from everyone else, but when I look at you, your eyes won't shut up." "I'm not hiding anything." "If you don't want to talk about it, Ziva, then fine. But, I'm here when you are ready." He kissed her on the forehead. "I hear what you say, Ziva. I also hear what you don't. I love you, and you know that. I'm always here for you and I always was and I always will be. No matter what." "I know, Tony. And I thank you for that."


	8. All I Wanted

**Okay guys, sorry for such a short chapter but I have like a trillion other ideas in my head and I'm trying to get them all down before I forget them. They all came to me while I was on vacation last week and I didn't have access to a computer and either way, it wouldn't let me log in. I have my stuff remembered on my computer and so I can't log in from anywhere else! Okay, I know, enough rambling but I have had like 2 Dr. Peppers today so I'm a _little_ hyper! So here you guys go, on with the show! Enjoy and as always, Review until your hands are numb!

* * *

**

_Chapter 8- All I Wanted_

"Ziva, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "Tony, I would rather not." "Ok then, now that that's settled," he leaned down and kissed her. "Ziva. When you were in Somalia, I was a mess. Just ask Gibbs or well anybody who was around me during that time. We all were. Gibbs, well, he was Gibbs. Just with a little more bite to his bark. McGee, man he was a mess, too. I was worse. Abby; when you left, she was devastated. Like after Kate and Jenny. We were both a mess. I didn't know what the bossman would do; whether he would kill us or he would just let us suffer. Not Abby, he wouldn't let Abby suffer, and neither would I. I had had enough. I risked my entire career and my life for you, Ziva. What I said in Somalia, that I couldn't live without you; that was the truth. Every morning that I would wake up hoping that it had all just been a nightmare; it wasn't. After awhile, I realized that I had nothing left to live for; you were all I had and all I wanted. I love you and there is not enough money or power in the world that could make me believe otherwise." Tony looked back at Ziva to see that she, too, had tears in her eyes. "I love you, too, Tony. Thank you." she said as he hugged her and looked up to see his eyes glistening as well. "You're welcome, Zee."

* * *

"Tony?" They had fallen asleep on her couch watching Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous. Another Sandra Bullock movie. "Tony." She carefully sat up and released herself from Tony's grasp. Ziva looked back at him. You are one heavy sleeper, she thought. She got up and went to her bedroom and got a blanket, then walked back into her living room and covered Tony with it. Ziva stretched and yawned, being careful not to pull her bandages off, and then returned to her bedroom. She pulled down the covers and slid in, smiling at the idea of waking up in Tony's arms.


End file.
